Uranus & Neptune vs Predator
by chilled monkey
Summary: When a series of mutilated bodies are found, Michiru suspects that the killer is not of this world.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or concepts from either "Sailor Moon" or "Predator." No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Note: This story is set between "Sailor Moon S" and "Sailor Moon Stars"

Haruka smiled happily as she watched the graceful figure of Michiru step on stage, her violin in hand, wearing a sea blue dress that matched her eyes and complemented her flawless white skin perfectly. The aqua-haired beauty looked out into the audience and an identical smile appeared on her face as their eyes met. Michiru waited a moment and then raised the bow to her Stradivarius and began to play.

The Wind Senshi listened in delight as the elegant melody filled the concert hall. All around her the rest of the audience watched and listened in awe. When she finished playing applause rang through the concert hall; none cheered louder than Haruka. Michiru accepted the applause with a graceful bow and smiled at her girlfriend again.

The violinist headed backstage to relax. Only a few moments later Haruka joined her.

"You were amazing Michiru" Haruka congratulated her. "You shine every time you're on stage."

"Thank you Haruka" she replied. Her warm smile turned mischievous as she turned around and pushed her hair away from her neck. "Would you like to help me change?" she asked coyly.

Haruka grinned broadly. "Okay" she said as she reached for the zip on the back of her lover's dress.

Afterwards Haruka drove them home. She parked her car with casual ease, got out and opened Michiru's door for her. She smiled as she took Haruka's outstretched hand and stepped out. "Haruka you are such a perfect gentleman" she said with wry amusement.

"Thank you my lady" she replied with an equally amused tone.

As they entered the living room Michiru stopped as a sudden premonition of danger came over her. "Haruka, the seas are restless" she said.

Her lover sighed. "Oh well, we knew the peace couldn't last forever."

"Something feels different this time" Michiru said. "It is something from outside the solar system, I'm certain of that. Yet it doesn't feel like a demon or a youma."

Haruka shrugged. "Whatever it is you and I can handle it as long as we're together."

Michiru smiled as she put her arms around Haruka and rested her head on her shoulder. Haruka returned her embrace, holding her firmly but gently. Michiru never felt safer than when her lover held her. Whatever the new danger was they would deal with it. That was their destiny; to defend Earth against evil. For now though they would cling to the happy, peaceful existence they had enjoyed together for a little while longer.

Later that night, in the very worst part of the city a fight between two rival street gangs had broken out. Young men slashed at each other with knives or chains and other makeshift weapons while others punched and grappled each other.

None of them noticed that they were being observed from a nearby rooftop. The watcher peered intently at the multi-coloured heat signatures it perceived. Within just a few moments it had determined who the gangs' leaders were. It dropped to the ground, landing lightly on its feet despite its size. It unclipped a razor-sharp metal disc and launched it. The disc flew in a wide arc before returning to its owner. A second later and two heads, each belonging to a gang leader, dropped to the ground with low _thuds_.

The gang members froze for a second and then began yelling in rage and disbelief. Their cries were cut off as a wire net came flying seemingly from thin air and pinned one of them to a wall. He screamed as the wire bit into his flesh, drawing blood. A second net flew through the air and captured another man.

Finally they noticed something. In the middle of the confusion was a tall humanoid shimmer, like a distortion in the air. The camouflage de-activated, revealing the killer.

It was over seven feet tall, lean and powerful with pasty yellow skin. Metal armour protected its lower legs while its upper legs and torso were covered by a wire mesh. Around its midsection was a belt with brown cloths hanging from the front and back.

On either wrist was an armguard. Two vicious-looking blades extended from the right. Its shoulders were covered by metal pauldrons, with a small cannon fixed to its left.

From the back of its large head dangled several thick dreadlocks, looking more like cables than woven hair. A metal mask with two eyes and a short, slightly rectangular 'snout' covered its face.

Forgetting their differences the gang members charged and attacked. Despite its size the Predator moved with incredible speed and ruthless economy of motion as it dismembered the gang members. Not a single one could land a hit on it. Within a matter of minutes the alien was the only one alive. It threw its head back and uttered a wild screech of victory.

The next morning Haruka and Michiru were in their living room watching the news. On screen a reporter was describing how several men, all identified as gang members, had been found beheaded and strung upside-down. Their heads were nowhere to be found.

Haruka scowled. "Gangs" she said disdainfully. "Some people are just as bad as the demons we fight."

Michiru frowned. "Haruka I don't think this was the work of a street gang" she said. "I sense something else about these murders."

"Do you think it has something to do with what you sensed last night?" Haruka asked.

"Yes" Michiru replied. "This is something we will have to investigate ourselves."

Over the next week Tokyo was gripped by fear as the mysterious deaths continued. A few nights later a penthouse was attacked and several men were found just like the others, strung up with their heads missing. Their tattoos identified them as Yakuza members.

Not long after that another gang was slaughtered. The following night a police firing range was attacked and all present were also slain. The news that the killer was targeting not only criminals drove people's fear to new levels. Haruka and Michiru noticed that wherever they went there were noticeably fewer people around as many were afraid to leave their homes.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune began patrolling the city in search of the alien presence Michiru had felt, but without any dark energy to sense they were unable to locate anything.

Haruka scowled as she watched the latest news report. "Damn it" she exclaimed. "Why would something from beyond the solar system come here just to kill people?"

Michiru thoughtfully touched her index fingertip to her chin. "Haruka, I have a theory about that. Have you noticed that all of the victims have been armed?"

"Yes you're right" Haruka replied.

"I believe this killer is some kind of hunter. It kills only worthy prey, those who are able to fight back and takes their heads as trophies."

"Good thinking Michiru" said Haruka with a smile.

"Thank you" she replied with her own smile. "But it still leaves us with the same problem of how to find it. This creature isn't a demon or a youma. There is no dark energy to track it by."

Her lover shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to keep investigating the areas where the hunter has struck. Maybe it'll return there."

That evening they transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and began another patrol. They encountered a small pack of youma and effortlessly disposed of them.

"Well that was easy enough" Uranus mused as she dusted her hands off.

Neptune started to reply but then stopped as she noticed three points of red light arranged in a triangle on her lover's back. "Uranus, look out!" she cried as she leapt at her.

Neptune tackled Uranus out of harm's way just in time as a bolt of blue plasma flew past them and blasted a hole in a nearby wall.

Uranus gave her partner a grateful look as they scrambled to their feet and looked around for their attacker.

"Where is it? I can't see anything!" Uranus complained.

Neptune couldn't see their foe either but she could sense a malevolent presence. It took only a second to determine where it was coming from. She smiled coldly as she located it. "There you are."

"Deep Submerge!"

The Predator tried to leap away as Neptune launched her attack at it but it was too late. The aqua energy ball blasted it back across the rooftop it had been observing them from.

Uranus and Neptune jumped over to the rooftop in time to see their enemy get up. Blue energy flickered over it as the camouflage shorted out, leaving it visible.

Uranus pointed a gloved finger at it. "We will not let you continue your actions."

The Predator responded by firing another plasma bolt. As they sprang out of the way it extended its wrist blades and charged Uranus. Its speed was amazing, but Uranus was fast as well and she evaded each strike.

Neptune tried to come to her aid but the Predator anticipated the attack and fired a net at her. She dodged it just in time and the net hit a wall, sharp prongs biting into the brick.

While her foe was distracted Uranus drew the Space Sword and slashed at its head. To her disbelief the Predator blocked the strike with its wrist blades. Catching the Space Sword between both blades it twisted its wrist sharply and yanked her weapon from her grip, sending it clattering over the rooftop.

Before Uranus could recover its other hand closed around her throat and lifted her off the floor with. She struggled furiously as she tried to pry its grip loose but it held on easily as it drew back its wrist blades for the finishing blow.

"Uranus!"

Neptune ran and jumped, sailing through the air to land a powerful flying kick that sent the Predator staggering away. Uranus dropped to her feet as its hold was broken.

"Are you all right?" Neptune asked.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it" Neptune smiled.

Uranus turned to face the Predator again. "World Shaking!" she called, launching the attack just as the alien fired its shoulder cannon again.

The golden energy ball and the blue plasma bolt collided with a brilliant flash of light and a sound like a thunderclap. Uranus and Neptune shielded their eyes from the light as the Predator was blasted over the roof's edge by the shockwave. It screeched angrily as it fell.

Uranus and Neptune ran to the roof edge in time to see the alien digging its wrist blades into the wall to slow its fall. The air was again rent by screeching as the blades gauged deep furrows into the concrete.

The Sailor Senshi leapt down and landed easily on their feet as the Predator touched down. Before it could fully recover they attacked it simultaneously. The alien hunter punched and slashed with its wrist blades but they evaded each strike and countered with perfectly co-ordinated attacks that kept it off-balance.

It threw a punch at Neptune but she easily ducked it. While it was distracted Uranus delivered a spinning kick that knocked off its mask to reveal two glaring yellow eyes and crab-like mandibles.

Neptune looked at Uranus and tilted her head up slightly. Her partner understood at once what her plan was. As Neptune leaped into the air she charged the Predator again. The Space Sword and wrist blades clashed furiously.

Uranus suddenly broke off her attack and sprang backwards. The Predator realised too late that Neptune had circled around behind it as both Senshi launched their attacks.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Once again there was a bright burst of light as the attacks collided, catching the Predator between them. When the light faded they saw the alien lying badly wounded on the ground. Glowing green blood leaked from its mandibles.

Weakly the creature raised its left arm and tapped its gauntlet. A panel opened to reveal a screen. It tapped a few keys and the screen emitted a beeping sound while red symbols began to flit over it.

Uranus reacted immediately by striking down with the Space Sword. It sliced through the alien's gauntlet and severed its left hand. Sparks flew as the screen shorted out. The Predator slumped back and lay still as its breathing slowed and stopped.

For a moment they merely stood and stared at the alien. Before either of them could say anything they heard something hit he ground. They turned to see two other Predators materialise nearby.

Uranus raised the Space Sword but Neptune stopped her. "Wait Uranus" she said.

Her partner warily lowered her weapon. Both Predators moved forwards, picking up the body and severed hand. They turned and walked away, shimmering into invisibility as they did so. Within a moment they were gone without trace.

"Are you sure that's all right?" Uranus asked. "How can we be sure those two aren't killers as well?"

Neptune shook her head. "No Uranus. If they had wanted to attack us they would have do so. Besides I didn't sense any hostile intent."

Uranus nodded. "That's good enough for me. I trust your feelings."

Just then a loud rumbling reached their ears and the ground started to shake. As they watched a cloud of dust rose into the air from a few city blocks away. From out of the cloud emerged a sleek alien vessel. The craft rose into the air and then shot away with a burst from its engines.

Uranus snorted. "Good riddance."

Neptune smiled and took her hand. "Come on Uranus, let's go home."

Uranus returned her smile. They leapt back up onto the rooftops and began running back home.

"Thanks for saving my head back there, twice" said Uranus as they ran. She leaned over and whispered into Neptune's ear, "When we get home I'll show you just how thankful I am."

Neptune smiled in eager anticipation and quickened her pace, eager to find out how her lover would express her gratitude.

The End.

Author's note: I realise it may seem implausible that a Predator's wrist blades could block the Space Sword but I didn't want it to be too easy. I hope this doesn't detract too much from the story.


End file.
